<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in which rey smacks ben solo across the face by LightOverDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127864">in which rey smacks ben solo across the face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOverDarkness/pseuds/LightOverDarkness'>LightOverDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo is a Mess, Gen, In which, because reasons, he deserves it though, our dear protagonist, slaps ben solo in the face, with his glove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOverDarkness/pseuds/LightOverDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In one smooth motion, Rey snatched the leather glove off of Ben’s outstretched hand and slapped him soundly across the face with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in which rey smacks ben solo across the face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Join me.” </p><p>His words hug in midair, like the damaged ship floating in deep space; like his hand, outstretched, as he begged her to take it and leave behind all of this revolutionary radicalism. To leave behind all that she had become a part of. </p><p>“Please, Rey.”</p><p>Rey looked at Kylo Ren (Ben, as it should be), and felt deep within her heart something like disgust, a loathing with almost a twinge of pity for this quivering young man standing before her who was pleading for her company. Did he expect her to just say, to hell with it all, I’ll come with you? To disregard his crime, his cold-blooded murder of Han Solo and who knew how many countless others?</p><p>Not bloody likely. Rey curled her lip with contempt. She took one look at his proffered gloved palm, and slowly raised her own hand. In his eyes she could see the spark of pride, and she knew what he was thinking; that he had won. </p><p>And in one smooth motion, Rey snatched the leather glove off of Ben’s outstretched hand and slapped him soundly across the face with it. </p><p>“Oof!” Ben was taken aback. He held a hand to the side of his face as he squinted back up at her. </p><p>“What was that for?” </p><p>Rey was not one to be messed with. Pointing at the transports on the screen, she said, “You know very well! Now order your men to stop firing at those transports and man up! You’re coming with me. I know a General who wants a few words with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>